Weapon Release
Weapon Release or Just Name It! are the weapons obtainable through events. Overview These weapons can be obtained from 'Letter Find' event. The player can get random letters or numbers by playing any mode in game. The letters and numbers that have been collected can be arranged to form a weapon's name. The player can get one of these if the letters are arranged correctly based on their name. The letters are: ; Standard issue *DAGGER for Battle Hunting Dagger *GLOCK for Battle Glock 18C *USP45 for Battle USP45 *MP5 for Battle MP5 *GALIL for Battle Galil *FAMAS for Battle FAMAS *QBB95 for Battle QBB-95 ; Korea only *PSG1 for PSG-1 ; CSNZonly *BP for Combat Blueprint *DR for Durability Material *REDAXE for Horse Axe *SBLADE for Serpent Blade *M249 for M249 Veteran *M16A1 for M16A1 Veteran *PSG1 for PSG-1 *AWPZ for AWP-Z Do note that there are no limits on how many characters player can obtain a day and assign, although the maximum quantity per character is 99. Official Description Obtain alphabets while playing the game and click all buttons to complete the word and obtain a weapon. You can obtain a Joker while playing the game, and one can substitute any character. Release Dates *South Korea: 18th July 2013. **Held again on 17th April 2014 with the addition of PSG-1. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 23ed July 2013. *China/Japan: 24th July 2013. *Indonesia: 29th January 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 26th March 2014. *CSN:Z: 20th November 2014 (only Glock 18C, Hunting Dagger, Galil and FAMAS). **Held again on 14th April 2016 with the addition of USP45, MP5 and QBB-95. **Event ran for the third time on 20th July 2016, with only Hunting Dagger, Galil and FAMAS. New weapons include the Horse Axe and Serpent Blade. **Event held for the fourth time on 14th September 2016, featuring no Battle Weapons. Weapons included in the list are M16A1 and M249 Veteran, AWP-Z and PSG-1. *Vietnam: 23rd April 2015. Battle Weapons Hunting Dagger= A Swiss-made hunting dagger made for the hunters. This repaired version does higher damage than the original weapon. |-| Glock 18C= A German semi-automatic pistol fed with 20 rounds of 9mm ammunition and equipped with full-auto fire mode as secondary fire (as fast as submachine gun, but not very accurate). Although the damage is low, its rate of fire is high. |-| USP45= A 12 rounds .45 ACP repaired pistol after intense battle. It does higher damage but has decreased accuracy, recoil and rate of fire. |-| MP5= A 30 rounds 9mm repaired submachine gun after intense battle. This variant has sightly higher damage than the original weapon but has lower rate of fire, higher recoil and less accurate. |-| Galil= A 35 rounds 5.56mm repaired assault rifle after intense battle. It does higher damage than the original weapon but is less accurate and has higher recoil. |-| FAMAS= A 25 rounds 5.56mm repaired assault rifle after intense battle. It does higher damage than the original weapon but has slightly higher recoil. |-| QBB-95= A 100 rounds 5.8mm repaired machine gun after intense battle. It has bigger magazine size, more accurate and higher rate of fire than the original weapon but it has higher recoil. Tips *Play in Bot Team Deathmatch and Zombie Scenario to receive the letter quicker. *In Bot Team Deathmatch, choose simple, small maps like Roof and Gallery to get kills in a short period of time. *At least 4 players are needed to make it count. Get Joker :Main article: Joker Character. You can get Joker by cash point, killing enemies randomly or through certain conditions met. By obtaining one, you can choose any type of alphabet button with this. Take note, however that you cannot press the button that has already been pressed. Joker is excluded from the total number of obtained words. Comparison Gallery Posters= File:Battle_weapons_poster_kr.jpg|South Korea posters File:Battle_weapons_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Hdaggerb_poster_kr.png File:Glockb_poster_kr.png File:Uspb_poster_kr.png File:Mp5b_poster_kr.png File:Famasb_poster_kr.png File:Galilb_poster_kr.png File:Qbb95b_poster_kr.png 20130724ff_1.jpg|China posters 20130724ff_2.jpg 20130724ff_3.jpg 20130724ff_4.jpg 20130724ff_5.jpg 20130724ff_6.jpg 20130724ff_7.jpg File:Polarcostumes_battleweapons_goldenkey_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster File:1554351 788722841141356 255234772 n.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Joker_battle_wpn_sgmy_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Ghepchu.png|Vietnam poster File:Justnameitcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster |-| In-game screenshots= zs_decoy_20130723_2048150.jpg|Battle Glock zs_decoy_20130723_2049200.jpg|Battle QBB-95 de_dust2_20130723_2123400.jpg|Battle MP5 Zs deadend 20130724 1929570.jpg|Battle Galil zs_deadend_20130725_2101330.jpg|Battle FAMAS zs_deadend_20130725_2101470.jpg|Battle Hunting Dagger cs_militia_20130724_1957560.jpg|Battle USP45 (without suppressor) cs_militia_20130724_1958010.jpg|Battle USP45 (with suppressor) Snapshot_20140326_1818120.jpg|Obtained Battle MP5 Snapshot_20140327_2303220.jpg|Ditto, obtained Battle QBB-95 Snapshot_20140326_1826090.jpg|Ditto, obtained Battle Glock 18 Snapshot_20140327_1307310.jpg|Ditto, obtained Battle Galil Snapshot_20140327_1616030.jpg|Ditto, obtained Battle USP45 Snapshot_20140327_1605420.jpg|Ditto, obtained Battle FAMAS Snapshot_20140327_1709110.jpg|Ditto, obtained Battle Hunting Dagger Snapshot_20140327_1823560.jpg|All letters and numbers received complete in Weapon Release Event dm_ae_20140327_1331460.jpg|Obtained Joker Word from Weapon Release Event for free Snapshot_20140404_0922280.jpg|5 free Joker letters 2016 0721 0928 56 0.jpg SBLADE.jpg |-| Soft copies= Battlegalil_sas.png|A SAS operative with a Battle Galil Battleqbzposter.jpg|A Guerrilla Warfare operative a Battle QBB-95 File:Counter-Strike Online - Battle Weapon(Hunting Dagger) File:Counter-Strike Online - Battle Weapon(FAMAS) File:Counter-Strike Online - Battle Weapons(Galil & USP45) File:Counter-Strike Online - Battle Weapons(Glock & QBB-95) File:Counter-Strike Online Battle Weapons(MP5) File:CSOL 精英騎士PSG-1試玩 Trivia *These weapons are called "Wolf Weapons" in Taiwan/Hong Kong. *The PSG-1 is the only weapon that does not have a battle-scarred variant. *In CSN:Z, the event is called "Just Name It!" as the Durability Materials and the Combat Blueprints are redeemable during the first release, in addition to the Battle weapons. **Its third iteration of the event features the Horse Axe and the Serpent Blade, which in other regions are available in a completely different letter collecting event. *In Zombie File mode, the Battle Hunting Dagger and Battle USP are available. Player can pick them up to fight against zombies. The Battle Hunting Dagger also features a new viewmodel and animations in this mode. *The Battle Weapons are later released not in this event anymore. They are obtainable in variety of ways such as play for 1 hour a day for 7 days to get a specific battle weapon. Category:Events